A Way to His Heart
by Lola Kennedy
Summary: A way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Addison is an aspiring chef who loved to cook for whomever, but one day she knocked on her neighbor's door and invited him for dinner. She didn't know it would open a can of worms. Other than trying to live a normal life she finds herself working for SHIELD, facing her past, and falling in love with a certain captain.
1. Chapter 1

Steve Rogers hated his apartment, there were SHIELD agents lurking around the building at all times. To him, it felt like a prison. He never left his loft, even though the people on his floor were a bit too rowdy for his own taste. Correction the girl across the hall from him. A month ago she had a party that ended up in the their shared hallway with many drunk party goers sliding on their stomachs on a plastic sheet, or two weeks ago where every one was wearing their underwear and many drunken people would knock on his door demanding to be let in, or the Halloween party a few days ago where he could hear a fight raging on to the point where there was a hole in the hallway. For that reason he didn't like her, he never met her, but he already knows that he doesn't want anything to do with her.

Steve was pulled away from his thoughts when a tapping came from his door. He sighed, it was a Wednesday night and he'd hope it wasn't a drunken idiot. He looked through the eye hole to see a young girl standing in front of the door waiting patiently. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun and she wore a simple black t-shirt and blue jeans. He opened his door as the girl stood with a polite smile. "Finally," she sighed in relief. "I thought you were a shut in for a while." She gave him a coy smile.

"Do I know you?" He looked at her oddly.

She shook her head, "I'm Addison Smith, I live across the way." She introduced herself, but from Steve's stoney look he wasn't too pleased to meet her. "Ah well," she said a bit more bashfully. "I was having dinner and I was wondering if you'd like to join me." She simmered, but mentally she was slapping herself. She isn't this shy, but she expected a 500 pound Mammoth of man who spent his his days spanking the monkey or playing WoW. "I mean I make way too much for myself and I was wondering if you want to get out of your place...I'm sorry for babbling," she sighed.

"Why would you want me at your place?" He crossed his arms as he studied the girl.

"To get to know you," she said to him. "I've met and drank with or befriended every one on this floor, except you." She said to him honestly. "Plus I was hoping you'd get sick of microwave meals." She scrunched up her nose in distaste.

She was right about that, Steve was getting sick of the 'hungry man' dinners. Would he really go over to the she-devil's place for some real food? He sighed, "Is this a party or some trick?" He asked her.

"Nope, real food and we get to know each other." She said as she turned away from him and walked through her open door waiting for him to come over. He sighed as he walked over to her apartment, but soon the smell of food made his stomach growl. Addison laughed, "I hope you don't mind that I made roasted chicken." She told him as she walked over to her oven to baste the bird before it would dry out.

Steve knew there was a large difference between Addison's loft and his. He walked over to see a moderate sized entertainment system with a few picture frames full of pictures of friends and family. Her home felt warm and welcoming. He looked at her modern kitchen as she walked around the place with a mission. "What do you do for a living Addison?" He asked as she threw some butter in a pan and placed the pan in low heat.

"I'm a chef," she told him a she tossed the contents of the pan in the air and easily catching the items in the pan. "What do you...you know what I never got your name." She rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"Steve Rogers," he told her as he looked at a photo of her with another girl in graduation gowns.

"That's my best friend Rachel," she said as she pulled out the chicken. "Take a seat Steve," she told him. "Dinner is almost done." She told him as she started to set the table.

Steve sat down at the table, then a random thought crossed his mind. '_Is this how it was supposed to be if I wasn't frozen? A beautiful dame would make me dinner while I relaxed from work?' _She looked at him oddly as he pulled himself away from his own thoughts. "What?" He asked.

She just smiled and repeated, "Did you want something to drink? I've got wine or beer if you prefer." She told him.

"Beer should be fine." He said as she walked over to her fridge. She placed the beer bottle top on the table and popped the top. She handed him a beer. "It smells good," he said.

She grinned, "I'm glad." She pulled out the chicken out of the oven.

"Did you need help?" He asked.

"No thanks," she said nicely. "Just sit down you're my guest." She set the chicken on the table. She grabbed some plates and set them in front of him.

"How long have you been a chef?" He asked as the smell of the food made his mouth water.

She tilted her head to the side, "I started cooking since I was a child." She smiled sadly. "My father was a chef while my mother was a pastry chef."

"Was?" He asked.

She nodded quickly, "When I was young, my parents had a terrible accident. I survived, but my parents didn't." She told him honestly.

He felt his heart stop, "I'm so sorry." He said quickly.

She laughed softly, "It was a long time ago." She told him. "They're always looking out for me though." She placed a plate of brussel sprouts on the table. Steve made a funny face. "Don't tell me that you don't like them." She giggled.

"I never been fond of them." He told her.

She grabbed a fork and took one of the sprouts and placed it in front of his face. "Try it," she said seriously. He looked at the espresso haired chef. His eyes met with her mint green eyes. He slowly opened his mouth and took a bite of the vegetable. He chewed slowly and his mouth slowly grew a smile.

"That's really good," he said.

Addison smiled, "That's great." She said as she started to cut the chicken. Once everything was plated, "Alright eat up." She said sitting down at the table with him. That is how it all got started.

* * *

Steve punched the bag as hard as he could. He couldn't sleep again, dreams of the war and Bucky dying flooded his mind. He was tired and angry, it wasn't fair for him to get to live while everyone else left him. However he had to stop punching the bag when there's knock on the door. He sighed as he opened the door. Addison stood there in a tank top and shorts. "Having trouble sleeping?" She asked him.

He looked at her with uncertainty. "How did you know?" He asked a bit upset. She walked into his apartment for the first time. It was a bit old fashion with a boxing bag in the corner.

"I know how it feels losing some one," She said holding up a small plate. "When I was little, my mom used to bake these for me." She said setting down a plate of Madeleine. "Should I make some tea?" She asked him. She went over to his cupboards.

"Well," he looked uneasy at her.

"Oh I'm sorry," she laughed softly. "I'm intruding." She said as she started to walk away.

He grabbed her shoulder, "Wait." He spoke to her. "I'll make the tea," he said, letting her come back inside.

"Wanna tell me what's going on?" She asked as she took a seat on his counter as Steve set up the tea.

He sighed, should he tell her the truth? "You see I used fight in the war." He tried to explain.

"You lost someone close to you right?" She asked.

"Honestly I lost everyone," he told her as they waited for the water to steam. "I came back and I have no one."

Her arms quickly wrapped around his shoulders and she pulled him close to her. "I'm sorry," she said softly. Steve stood there not knowing what he should do while she hugged him. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her. "You have me," she told him as she pulled away.

This was the first time in a long while he felt he wasn't alone. His crystal blue eyes met with hers, "Thank you." He said as the kettle whistled.

She smiled and nodded, "Any time Steve." She said. "If you have any trouble sleeping or if you want to talk, I'll be there for you."

He combed her hair with his fingers. "I appreciate it Addy." He moved in closely.

"Am I interrupting any thing?" A voice asked. Steve looked up as he saw Nick Fury standing at the doorway.

"Uh," Steve sputtered.

"I just made Steve some cookies," Addison said quickly. "I'll leave you guys to your own devices. I'll talk to you later Steve." She said as she left his place.

Nick Fury just smiled at the little scene that just happened. "It seems you set some roots down." He smirked as Steve sighed and began making himself a cup of tea.

"What are you here for sir?" He asked knowing from the talk earlier today it was about the Tesseract and Loki.

"I wanted to know if you'd be ready to leave tomorrow." He told him as he looked at the plate of cookies Addison left for him. He took one off the plate and ate it. "That's a damn good cookie."

"I'll be ready sir." He looked over to across the hall where Addison was.

"Good," Nick said leaving the room. Once he closed Steve's door he went across to Addison's apartment. He knocked on the door.

Addison opened the door a crack seeing the man with the eye patch looking at her intently. "Addison Smith am I correct?" He said to her.

"What can I help you with?" She said looking at the man with an odd expression.

"I am the director of S.H.I.E.L.D, I was wondering if you wanted a job." He asked her.

She made a sound of amusement before looking at the man with a bored look. "I'm sorry sir, but I have a good job."

"Addison, I know what you were part of when you were put in the system." He said as he walked into her apartment.

Her eyes grew cold as she shut her door, "Are you trying to threaten me?"

"I just know that there are some parties really interested in your whereabouts." He said casually. "I see you and Rogers are pretty close, I just wanted to know if you wanted a job."

"I don't do that stuff anymore," she said softly. "I promised not to kill another innocent people because I was ordered to."

"That's fine, you can be the cook then." He told her. "If we need you then you switch it around." He told her.

Addison looked down to the ground, "Fine, but as long as I"m your last resort."


	2. Chapter 2

Addison mentally kicked herself. "I shouldn't have listened to Rachel." She spoke out loud. She wondered if SHIELD knew about her living quarters since her neighbor was somehow linked to them. She slowly began her way to the study, but was stopped by a tapping on her door. She checked the digital clock of her DVR that claimed it was just after 4am. Addison grabbed her gun that was hidden in the jacket closet next to the entry way. Once she opened the door she pointed the gun at the early caller.

"Hey Addy," Steve said uneasily, eying down the glock that was aimed at him. Addison lowered her gun and placed it in a drawer.

"Steve," she sighed out as she moved to the side allowing him access to her home.

He looked at her with worry, "That's some major fire power." He entered her apartment, the sun began to peek through the windows lighting up the dim room.

She gave him a nonchalant shrug, "I live alone." She told him as the door shut. "I don't get many male callers at this time of morning."

"I wanted to thank you for the cookies."

"No thanks needed." She walked over to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. "I'm guessing that you haven't gone back to sleep and you're getting restless." She started more than questioned.

He sighed and combed his fingers through his hair. "Am I that readable?"

She grabbed two mugs and poured the hot liquid in each. "Not at all," she said before she handed his mug over. "When things like war or death happen to a person it's certain that bad dreams follow. If you slept like a baby then I would worry." She sat across from him. "So that man, is he your boss?"

"Fury? Kinda," He said vaguely. "He needs help with a project that I helped during the war." It was a half truth.

Addison nodded, "Well at least you won't be alone." She told him seriously. "Your boss is pretty demanding about having me as his chef. He wouldn't take no for an answer."

A look of relief washed over his face. "You're going to be there too."

She smiled, "At least you won't miss my cooking." She teased as she moved back to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" He looked confused as she went through her cupboards.

"It's not good to have caffeine on an empty stomach." She told him, "Plus breakfast is the most important meal of the day." She opened the fridge and pulled out eggs, bacon, and milk.

Steve rose from his seat and walked over to Addison, "What can I help with?"

She handed him the bacon and a frying pan. "you get the most important job." She began to work on mixing the batter. "Now just dn't burn it."

He nodded and started to fry the bacon. "What are you making?"

"I'm thinking waffles and eggs." She turned on the waffle iron. "I hope you don't mind waffles shaped as cats." She poured the batter in the machine.

"Cat waffles," he snorted at the idea.

She laughed along with him. "I promise they'll be delicious." Addison grabbed another pan and began to cook eggs. "How do you like your eggs?"

"Over easy," he looked down at her. There was a pop of oil that landed on his hand. He gave a hiss of pain.

Addison stopped what she was doing and grabbed his hand. "you need to be more careful." Her tone was serious as she checked his hand for a burn. She grabbed some balm and applied it to his hand. Addison then took her attention on the eggs that were cooking on the pan.

"I thought you gave me an easy tasked." He flexed his fingers.

A smile appeared on her face. "it's the most important task." She grabbed two plates. Steve placed the bacon on each plate as Addison placed the eggs. "Can you take these to the table, I'll grab the waffles." She moved to the waffle maker.

She placed a large cat shaped waffle on his plate. "You weren't kidding about it." He laughed.

"I'm always serious," she tried to keep herself from smiling, ut she epically failed. They ended up laughing as they ate.

Halfway through the meal another knock was at her door. "I'll get it," Steve wiped his mouth and went to the door.

Addison followed him to see who was at her door. "Captain Rogers," the agent nodded. "Miss Smith, I've heard a lot about you."

"Rumors, I'm sure." She said dryly. "We're in the middle of breakfast, would you like to come in?"

The agent frowned, "I'm afraid we need to leave immediately."

"A few minutes won't hurt will it?"

"I'm afraid it will." He replied.

"Then we'll make it quick." Steve suggested.

* * *

Addison closed her eyes as they flew to god knows where. She never liked wolfing down a meal, but Agent Coulsen made sure that was the only option. Addison felt a hand on her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes to see that they landed. "Have a nice nap?" Steve asked as he helped her to her feet.

"Nope," she told him honestly.

"Agent Coulsen you're needed." A familiar voice said making Addison tense. "Hello Addison."

Addison gave her a fake smile. "Natasha, it's been too long."

"Not long enough," she walked past Addison and stood in front of Steve.

"It's been a while," another female agent spoke.

Addison glared at the dirty blond woman. "Rachel you and I have a few words to exchange. Maybe a few punches too." They ignored Doctor Banner and Steve's exchange and they entered the control room.

"Miss Smith, I see you're acquainted with Agent Evans." Fury smirked.

"You're so dead now," Addison growled coldly.

Rachel sighed, "Thanks Director." Before he could reply, Addison grabbed her best friend's arm and dragged er out of the room.

"We need to find the gym." Addison pushed Rachel down the hall.

"Please Addison." Rachel whined.

"Whose idea was it to suggest me moving in a SHIELD building?"

"Would you be more pissed if it wasn't my idea?" She asked pensively.

Addison stopped in her tracks, "You sold me out?"

Rachel's eyes widened. "it was my idea." Natasha's voice interrupted their conversation. "i wanted another go at you."

"I thought you just wanted my recipe for Shchi." Addison teased.

"The gym is this way," Natasha challenged.

Addison cracked her knuckles. "I would love another go." she followed Natasha to the gym.

"That means I'm off the hook right?" Rachel asked brightly.

Addison snickered, "No, I still have beef with you. We'll settle this at the same time." She tossed her bag to the side.

"Fine with me, it makes it easier for me to get even with both of you." Natasha said over confidently.

Addison laughed, "Let's have at it." She rolled her sleeves up.

Unbeknownst to the girls two men were watching the scene. "Addison can't fight." Steve began to stop the fight.

Coulsen stopped Steve, "i wouldn't do that. Addison can handle herself." They watched in silence as Natasha charged Addison. Addison side stepped at the last moment and kicked Natasha's leg as hard as she could.

"See you've learned Muay Thai." Natasha rugged her leg. She retaliated with a right jab to Addison's face. Once her hit connected, Rachel jumped n with a kick missing the two opponents.

Addison held her chin, "I'm glad to see you're not being lazy." She teased her friend as Natasha went for another punch. Addison grabbed her hand and flipped her on her back.

"Ladies," Fury's voice boomed in the room. The girls stopped their battle. "Am I interrupting something?"

"You were," Addison said grabbing her bag. "I'm going to the kitchen." She stopped as she saw Steve watching her.

"We need to talk," Steve followed her to the kitchen. "What was that?"

Addison sighed, "All of us have skeletons in our closet."

"So you work for SHIELD?" He glared at her.

She snorted, "I worked for CITIZEN, my parents were murdered when I was a child. I watched them get beaten by neighborhood hoodlums, because they wanted to prove to every one that they were bad ass in suburbia. I was put in the system." Steve stayed silent. "CITIZEN was a government program, we were used to kill targets that were disrupting the government."

"And you couldn't have told me before?" He glared at her. "I thought as friends we would know more about each other."

Addison stopped and turned to look at him. "Right Steve, like you were telling me everything about you?" She turned heel and began to walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the reviews and the add ons. I appreciate everything. I'm sorry that my updates are far and few in between. **

* * *

Addison focused on the dish before her. It was one of her most popular dishes, when she cooked at her place. "Something smells good," a voice brought her out of her thoughts. She smiled at the new guest. "I'm Bruce Banner," he told her uneasily.

"Nice to meet you Doctor Banner." She said as she sprinkled cheese on top then a scoop of bread crumbs on top of that. "You're in good luck, I made you something." She handed him the bowl that she just finished. "I heard you might need something tasty."

He looked down at the bowl and grabbed a fork. "How do you know that I will like it?"

She grinned and leaned on the counter. "Try it and tell me you don't."

He smiled and scooped some in his mouth. Addison looked at him with rapt attention as he ate. He stopped and looked at Addison. "This is great," he said shoveling it down.

"I'm glad you agree." She laughed ash he wolfed down the dish.

"You should see how many men she brings to their knees with her mac and cheese." Rachel said as she walked in. "Has them tell all their secrets just for a dish." She grabbed a bowl of her own and started to eat. She made a squeal of delight. "It's just as a good as the first time."

"I'm guessing Rachel is keep you company Doctor Banner." Addison said as she grabbed a dish herself.

"How did she know?" He looked over to Rachel, who was still stuffing her face.

"Rachel was our mad scientist when we were in CITIZEN. She learned the basics in fighting and was more of the bomb maker." Addison explained as she sat on the counter top.

"Hey I practice every day," Rachel fought back.

"For what ten minutes?" Addison snorted, "You've gotten rusty."

"I take offense to that," Natasha said walking in.

Addison grinned, "Really?"

"You've gotten stronger," she looked around the kitchen.

Addison placed her dish to the side and walked over to the oven. "I've got a gift for you." She pulled out a plate. It was some stew and a plate of dumplings. "Shchi and pelmeni." Addison handed her the dish. "This time there isn't any rohypnol." She teased.

Natasha looked at the dish of traditional Russian food. She took a bite of pelmeni. Slowly a faint smile appeared on her face, but only for a second before her poker face was still on. "Not bad."

Addison laughed, "Right." She tossed her meal in the trash as the group ate their meal. "I hear the object is pretty hard to find."

"You didn't get the docket?" Banner asked.

"Nope doc, I'm just here to cook." Addison smiled sweetly.

He laughed, "I heard differently. You almost killed Rachel here."

"I did not," Addison scoffed and glared at her friend. "She knows if I did try to kill her, she would be dead." Natasha nodded in agreement as she had a taste of her stew.

* * *

Steve felt restless, her words echoed in his ears. _'I worked for CITIZEN, my parents were murdered when I was a child. I watched them get beaten by neighborhood hoodlums, because they wanted to prove to every one that they were bad ass in suburbia. I was put in the system." Steve stayed silent. "CITIZEN was a government program, we were used to kill targets that were disrupting the government.'_ He knew if any one would know what happened to her would be Fury.

"What can I do for you Rogers?" Fury asked as he stood in the middle of the flight deck.

"What do you know about Addison Smith?" Steve asked him a little uneasily.

Fury already had the file handy and handed it to the captain. "I would assume on how close you two were she would have told you." Steve ignored the comment and walked off reading her file. _Addison Smith; age 25, single, brown hair, green eyes. Code name: Macaria. _He turned to the next page. A news paper article from 20 years ago read, _Daughter survives violent home invasion. On April 22nd, David and Coleen Smith were viciously assaulted in their suburbia home. David age 29 and Coleen age 28 were celebrating their daughter's 5th birthday when unexpected visitors arrived to their home. _

_Based on the surveillance three men of the age of 15 rushed the open door over powering Mrs. Smith. Once in the home they hid young Addison in the closet, while the three men became violent. When the police arrived to the scene, they found David Smith dead on the scene; beaten with a golf club and then a television smashed on his head. Coleen Smith was found at the scene and died on her way to the hospital with multiple stab wounds. _

_The three men were found guilty of the crime and will serve two life sentences as adults. The real victim of this crime is the daughter they left behind. The question is unknown where she will go as she has no family. _

Steve looked at the article. He felt horrible about trying to pry her past. Of course a girl with a rough past would become a spy, but she seemed so sweet. He turned the next page to see all her missions she completed. "She was a very good agent." Agent Coulsen spoke to him. "She and a few friends ended CITIZEN, they didn't agree with the organization after the founder died."

Steve crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you mean?"

"CITIZEN and SHIELD were once allies. CITIZEN was a good group of kids until the founder died, his second hand took over. She was the one who killed him in the first place, but she was dealing with shady characters. She started to kill innocent people instead to keep her allies close. We stopped our partnership, but the agents didn't know what was going on. They were very loyal to the old founder and kept believing that the new leader was the same. Until Addison had a mission that changed everything."

"What was this mission?"

"She had to murder a whole family, a police chief was going head to head with organized crime. Addison was sent to kill him and his family to send a message. With her past she wasn't too keen on killing children. Addison dug deeper to see what kind of man she was after. She figured out her boss was working for the bad guys. Agent Barton helped her find out, but she did most of the work."

"You said a few other people helped her take CITIZEN down."

"Yes, Agent Rachel Evans, who is on the ship. Then there are three other agents that converted from CITIZEN to here. Agent Brent Larson, Agent Collin Mathis, and Agent Max Porter, they helped her take down the organization. Addison was the only one who didn't join SHIELD."

"She didn't want to be around death," Rachel said walking into the room. "You should ask her about it."

He looked sad, "She wouldn't want to talk to me."

"Never assume things with her, maybe you should train with her. Let her get all the aggression out then she'll be her good old self." Rachel scooped up Addison's file. "There's a lot of things a file can't tell you." She smiled sadly. "She's in the kitchen if you want to see her."


	4. Chapter 4

Steve felt guilty about prying in her past, but he didn't know if it was wise coming to her door again so early in the morning. He couldn't sleep, he kept on reading about her past, her missions. He stopped in front of her door to hear if she was awake. "No," he heard her mumble. "Don't," she cried. Out of instinct he tried to get through her door. However it was locked from the inside, instead he grabbed the handle of the door and pulled as hard as he could.

_Addison painted quietly as children swarmed around the new man in the building. The orphanage was small, but packed with children. She didn't want to be here, but that is all she had left. "Why isn't that a darling picture." Addison looked up at the man, but quickly returned to her painting. "Not much of a talker are you?"_

_"What is there to talk about?" She replied with a a bitter snort. "You're here with a room full of kids who want a home."_

_"You don't want a home?" He frowned at her._

_She shook her head, "No, it's not safe there." She set down her water colors and stood up. "People die there." She said walking away. _

_"That's not true," he told her._

_"You're lying," she glared at him._

_He knelt down beside her, "What if I can make you stronger so no bad men will ever make you hurt?" Addison's green eyes looked into the kind gray ones before her. _

_"You can make me stronger?" _

_"But it'll be hard work. You'll have to do your best to become strong."  
_

_Addison nodded, "Okay, I wanna be stronger."  
_

_"My name is Edward Blake," he said nicely._

_"I'm Addison," she gave him her hand to shake. That was the day she made the choice that changed her life._

Steve went quickly over to her, Addison's body was tangled along with her sheets. She was covered in sweat as she was mumbling something he didn't understand.

_Addison jabbed the boxing bag, her long espresso hair tied in a messy bun. "Addy," Edward interrupted her combat training. _

_She looked up at her father figure as she stepped away from her boxing bag. "Yes sir," she said as she unwrapped her hands from boxing tape. _

_"We got a new addition, this is Rachel Evans." Edward introduced her. _

_Addison smiled at them, "Finally." She walked over to Rachel, she knew that whatever happened to Rachel was as bad as hers. "Welcome to the family." She held her hand out to shake. _

_Rachel took her hand carefully. "Nice to meet you." She said shyly. _

_"Rachel is going to be our demolitions and intelligence person." Edward told Addison, who just nodded. "Addison is our unit leader." _

_"I'll be training you from now on," Addison said grabbing her towel. _

_"Addy," a woman's voice interjected their conversation. "It's time for your lesson." A well kept woman came toward the group. _

_Edward looked down to Rachel, "Rachel this is Vivian, she's your teacher of the art of romantics." _

_"In other words, making you what your mark needs." Addison said as she walked down the hall along with Vivian. "Should I change?"_

_"No," Vivian's brown eyes looked at the young girl. "I have to say you took my lesson seriously from last time. We both know you could kill some one with three fingers, but they would just think that you're just a doe eyed innocent girl." She sat down on her plush chair. _

_Addison sat across from her, "Thank you." Her voice was meek. _

_Vivian grinned at the young girl. "Perfect, did you think over my proposition from last time."_

_"I did, but I don't think I'd be a good fit for your team." Vivian frowned at the answer, but quickly covered it up. _

Steve watched Addison thrash around, "Addy." He grabbed her shoulders. "Wake up."

_Addison dropped her bag on the floor when she saw the sight. "No," she ran toward Edward's cold body. _

_Lucas__ walked in behind her, "Addy." He looked down at Edward and ran to his side. "What happened?"_

_Addison looked at his body and looked for clues carefully. "He was poisoned " she looked closer to the body seeing no marks or wounds. She pointed a flash light into his eyes, which had a dull yellow hue. _

_"How did he get poisoned?" He asked looking for clues around the room. "No one can get in here unless they're CITIZEN." _

_Addison stood up and leaned against his desk, "You have your answer. It was an inside job." _

_"You mean Viv?" Lucas' ember eyes looked at the young girl. She combed her fingers through her hair. _

_"She has the most to gain, plus she's been trying to convert most of the team to hers." _

_"Seamless transition," Lucas added. "Now the question is, what is she going to do about us?" _

_"We need to go," Addison said as she grabbed her bag and went to the safe. "She's gonna hunts us down." _

_"I'll get the team." Lucas told her._

Addison clung to Steve's shirt. Steve looked at her with worry as she didn't wake from her dream. "No, I'm sorry." She whispered.

_Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Lucas' body shield Addison from the blast. The subway was dark, some lights flickering making the collapsed tunnel dim. Addison slowly sat up as she looked around at their surroundings. "Is every one okay?" She asked looked to help the injured. A few people nodded or there were a few who said they were hurt. "We should help out the injured." She told Lucas. _

_"Are you ok?" He looked at her with concerned. A small amount of blood was dripping down her face. _

_She smiled softly at him, "I'm fine." She stood up and went over to a young girl. "Are you alright." She checked her eyes carefully. She dug into her back pack and grabbed some gauze. _

_"What's going to happen?" The young girl's voice was small and scared. _

_"I don't know, but help is on the way." She started to dress her wounds. _

* * *

Addison gasped as she awakened in Steve's arms. She looked at Steve for a moment then to her door. "Steve, what happened to my door?"

"You see I heard weird noises coming from your bed and I thought you were in trouble." He quickly pulled away from her.

"So you broke in to my room," her mouth curled into a smirk. "I thought you were mad at me last time I checked." She said as she moved away. "What really brings you here?"

He looked at her, "I'm sorry." He told her.

"It's fine, I really don't want my past to haunt me, but it does." She sighed as she went over to her bag on the floor. "I just want to collect my thoughts with a punching bag." She grabbed some boxing tape and her work out clothes.

"What were you dreaming about?" He asked. Addison didn't answer, but went to the bathroom to change. "Or don't tell me." He spoke to himself. He waited a few minutes as she walked out wearing a pair of yoga pants and a sports bra.

"I'd rather not talk about," she said as she started to tape her hands as she started to walked to the gym. He followed her. "Look Steve," she faced him. "For the moment, I don't want to talk about it. Just like you don't want to talk to me about yours." Her harsh words froze Steve in his place, but she continued on her way.

Once she entered the gym she quickly went over to the boxing bag. She punched the bag as hard as she could trying to the get memories out of her mind.

_Addison and Lucas tried to keep every one from worrying. It was five days since they were trapped in the subway tunnel; air was getting scarce. Everyone was having trouble breathing. Lucas and Addison laid on the cold concrete staring at the ceiling hoping that some one would rescue them. Lucas looked over to Addison, her mint green eyes were void of any hope. Tears slowly leaked out and down the sides of her face. He slowly cupped her cheek and wiped her face. "Addison," Lucas moved closer to her. She gave him a smile as they snuggled to keep warm. "I have something to tell you."_

_"You can tell me anything," her voice was hoarse, they ran out of water two days ago. _

_"My family isn't dead like the others." He started to explain._

_"You're a mobsters bastard son." She told him with a sad smile. He had a shocked look. "I learned from Edward."_

_"Yet you trusted me?"_

_"Edward picked you and I've always trusted his judgement."_

_He smiled at her, "I don't know if we will survive, but I wanted to do this for a very long time." He moved closer to her face._

_"You think I'm that easy?" She smirked, "I don't kiss before a first date." She teased, but her eyes grew heavy. _

_"Well when we get out we'll have a nice date and it'll make this twenty times better," he laughed softly, but soon it turned to coughs. __Addison held his cheek and pulled him down. Their lips connected in a soft kiss. Lucas pulled away with a smile. "Now I can die a happy man." He snuggled against her. _

_"Don't say such things." She whispered, but he didn't respond. She looked over to Lucas to see if he was okay. "Lucas?" She called for him. Her eyes grew heavier. "Lucas," but she knew he wouldn't answer her. _

__Her eyes grew blurry as she punched the bag over and over again. Tears leaked out freely as anger fueled her punches. She didn't understand why she would always lose everything. She reached back to punch once again, but she was stopped by a strong arm. She turned to see Steve's hand hold her arm. "Addy," he said softly.

"Let go," she said trying to pull away from him. He held her there tightly, but she refused to give up. "I said let go." She started to punch his chest but it didn't phase him, well not at first. Her punches began to become stronger. She buckled down cried freely.

"Addy," he tried to soothe her. His arms around her shoulders, he felt her shoulders shake from the sobs.

"I hate it," she mumbled. "I left because I didn't want to remember."

"I know the feeling," he said as they sat down. "You've been having bad dreams?"

She smiled softly. "Like I said if you weren't phased by death and destruction then I would worry about you."

"So do the dreams go away?"

"Eventually," she gave him the honest answer. "I have this luck of losing people I care for." She told him with a sad smile.

"All the people I cared for are dead." He offered her some comfort.

She smiled, "Have you had your dreams since you've woken up?"

"Yeah, how about you?"

"Since I was seven." They didn't finish their talk as the alarm was blaring. The duo went to the control room, "What's going on?" She asked.

"We spotted Loki, Captain you're up." Fury told him. "You too Smith, suit up." Addison sighed and made her way to her room where a sniper riffle sat on her bed.


	5. Chapter 5

It only took Addison ten minutes to suit up, but she wasn't in hell going to wear the same cat suit that Rachel and Natasha wore. She merely dressed in jeans, tank top, and blazer. She held her sniper rifle case over her shoulder. "Addy," Steve looked at her in awe.

She smirked at him, "Nice suit." She said walking along side him.

"You look nice," he looked at her outfit.

"Thanks," she said as she pulled her hair into a loose pony tail. "Do you know where we're going?"

"Yeah, let me carry that." He tried to grab her case.

Addison held her case tightly, "I'd rather you not." She said seriously.

"It's alright," he hid the rejection, but not well.

"I didn't mean it like that." She quickly told him. "It's just since I was a kid I was told never to let any one touch my guns, especially this one." Her hand held the strap tighter.

"You were a sniper?"

She nodded, but was interrupted. "She and Barton are equals in the game." Natasha walked towards them. "Are you two ready?"

"How did you guys get my sniper rifle?"

"I had it," Rachel said walking over to her friend. "I also made you these." She gave Addison a magazine. "It's a new prototype, just make sure you don't shoot him directly or Steve."

"Explosive rounds," she snorted. "Reckless as usual, but thanks Rach." She smiled as she placed the magazine in her blazer pocket.

"Addison we need to get going." Steve called over to her.

"Got to go," Addison smiled at her friend.

"Knock 'em down," Rachel nodded.

"Taking 'em down." Addison grinned and winked. She boarded the jet.

Addison set her case down and opened it up. Steve saw various pieces of a gun separated. "What are you doing?" He asked her as she started to piece her gun.

"Setting up," she simply told him as she started to was screwing in pieces. "I haven't used this gun for a very long time now."

"You better not be rusty, you're captain's backup." Natasha sighed.

Addison smirked, "You wish I was rusty." Once the gun was set up Addison leaned back into her seat and closed her eyes. She never thought she'd use this gun again.

Steve studied Addison while her eyes were closed. She reminded him of a soldier in the war. She was ready to fight, even if she didn't want to she had to. "Are you nervous?" Steve asked her.

Her eyes still closed, she shrugged. "I guess you can say that." She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. "Last time I shot this gun was when I shot the woman who killed the man that raised me."

**_Rachel walked into the penthouse of the Monroe Hotel. "The plan is working they're barricading themselves in the mansion." Rachel set down the satellite photos. "It looks like they've gotten a few mercenary groups in the mix as well." _**

**_Collin grabbed one of the photos, "How are we supposed to get through 30 men to get to Vivian?" _**

**_"It's not as impossible as you think." Addison said setting down her cup of tea as she pulled up the blueprints of the house._**

**_Brent scoffed, "Like we didn't look at those as well?" He let his arm rest on the back of the couch behind Max's back. _**

**_Addison smirked in victory, "you don't know what I know." She said in a sing song voice. "Edward knew Viv was trying to convert his team. He had a back up plan." She uploaded an encrypted from a hard drive. "There's a few ways we can do this." She stated as she highlighted a few routes. "You have the good old going from the inside out, the blow the whole thing into the ground and have them dig themselves out, or a little bit of one and two; we blow up hard to track escape routes and smoke 'em out." She laced her fingers together and rested her chin on top of them. _**

**_"I like option three," Rachel spoke up. "I'll make some explosives." She stood up and began her way into the kitchen. _**

**_"We'll be on the ground Addy," Max told her. "You'll be the high ground, take out as many men you can."_**

**_"My pleasure," Addison smiled. "Let's get going."_**

"Everything went to plan, Vivian ran out the front door trying to avoid the cross fire." Addison continued her story for Steve to listen. "I hit her between the eyes."

Steve couldn't believe what he heard, he was more surprised on how calm she was about it. "It must have been hard for you."

Addison gave him a sad smile, "It wasn't what I thought it would be. I thought I would feel happy about it, but I just felt relieved it was over. Do you feel that way about the war?"

He frowned, but they were stopped by Natasha, "Guys we've got activity." Addison rose from her seat and grabbed the sniper rifle. She looked down the scope to see what was going on.

"Steve, not trying to cut this conversation short, but there is an old man that's talking back to Loki. You need to protect him." Addison told him as she refocused her sight on Loki. "Natasha tell me if you want me to take him down." She didn't notice Steve jumping down to aid the old man from danger.

"Wait for it Addison," Natasha spoke. "Have Steve take care of him, but if he's down, take him down. Don't kill him." Addison nodded as she saw the fight pursue between the god and the captain. In the beginning it seemed that the two were equally matched, but for some reason Loki was given the upper hand. Loki had his scepter on top of Steve's head.

"Taking the shot," Addison spoke as she pulled the trigger. Loki, however caught the bullet with his hand and crushed the metal. "Shit," came from her lips as she was about to pull the trigger once more, but some classic rock came blaring out of nowhere. She kept her eyes on the prize and another bullet shot from her gun.

This time Loki was hit on the shoulder as Iron man landed with an energy blast. Loki flew a few feet as Natasha landed the small jet. "Nice shot," Natasha smirked at the ruthlessness of the sniper.

"If we can get him hurt he won't be as much as a hassle." Addison replied as she left the jet.

Tony laughed as he saw Addison stepping out air craft. "They give every cute girl a sniper rifle?"

This time Addison let out a dry laugh and walked up to the two men standing awkwardly next to each other. "They do, but I still can take you out with three fingers." She said in a sultry voice. She turned to Steve, "You okay?" Steve nodded as he went to grab Loki and Addison grabbed his shield.

"She has some claws," he laughed. Steve stayed silent, "So young lady do you have a name?"

"Not for you Mister Stark," Addison smirked. "You've been a pain in my side for a few months, so I really like you not knowing who I am." She looped her arm around Steve and walked off.

* * *

Addison skillfully sliced the duck in to smaller pieces with her knife. The flight back wasn't what she expected. The man she shot kept on looking at her, Steve stood beside her like a guard dog. She smiled at the thought. "I heard what happened on the jet." Rachel interrupted her thoughts.

Her friend smiled at the SHIELD agent as she sat on the counter. "I'm surprised that Thor popped up, but then again he's Loki's brother." Addison sighed as she prepped the chicken in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Rachel looked oddly at the chef.

"Have you ever had a turducken?" Addison grinned at her friend.

Rachel's brown eyes looked wary of the bird. "Why the hell are you making a turducken?"

"You've seen Thor," she snickered. "He's like old kingdom royalty."

"A feast then for what?"

"Isn't it custom for the kingdom to celebrate when we won against the bad guy? Or at least capturing one."

"You know this isn't over yet right?" Rachel told her as she stuffed the duck into the chicken.

Addison shrugged and started to season the chicken. "I'm trying to keep morale high."

"Always the leader," Rachel sighed. "What do you think is going to happen?"

Addison paused before she stuffed the chicken into the turkey, "I don't know Rachel. I just hope it isn't tragic." She placed the stuffed bird into the oven. "Was there something you needed besides the pep talk?"

"Yeah, Fury wants all of us there for Loki's interrogation." Rachel told her as she jumped off the counter.

Addison made a face, "Count me out."

"We need you, you're one of the best people I know when it comes to reading people."

Addison smirked, "You want me to watch him." She washed her hands then followed Rachel into the control room.

"What's Loki play?" Steve asked Thor.

"I wouldn't ask that. You can smell crazy on him from miles away." Banner spoke.

"Watch what you say, Loki is still as of Asguard."

"He killed 80 people in two days." Natasha informed him.

"He's adopted," Thor quickly replied.

"He's not crazy," Addison spoke up. "He's here for a reason. I think as a distraction." She walked over and leaned against the table next to Steve.

Tony walked into the room. "He's opening a portal," he started as Addison looked over to Steve. Tony began talk science with Bruce.

"Do you get anything that he said?" Addison asked Steve.

"No," he smiled at the young girl. "He was asking about you."

"Well he can ask, but I don't care if I shot a would be god." Addison stood up. "You should get changed and get some rest."

"I caught word that a little bird was here." A man's voice said warmly as he entered the control room. Addison's smile grew wide and a small squeal escaped her mouth as she ran up and hugged him.

"Collin," she said happily as he picked her up.

"I missed you too." He grinned as he set her down. "It's a real CITIZEN reunion."

Addison looked back at Steve to see with a dark look on his face. She walked up to him. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

Once Addison was in the kitchen she checked on her bird. "Who was that?"

"A friend of my," Addison informed Steve. "Hungry?"

He sighed as he watched the young girl pull a few vegetables out of the fridge. "I wanted to talk about what happened."

She stopped what she was doing and walked toward them. "What about it?" She asked as the gap between them was very little.

"You seem very close to Collin."

This made Addison laugh, but she quickly stopped as she placed her fingers across his face. "It looks like that fight with Thor injured you."

He grabbed her fingers gently and smiled at her. "I'm fine," he assured her. She ignored him and moved closer to him. A bruise was coming up on his cheek, making her frown. "You didn't answer my question."

"Collin is Rachel's ex." Addison stated simply. "He was my childhood friend. He was the second kid in CITIZEN."

He pulled his hand down to the side along with hers. "Taking that shot at Loki might put you in trouble." He told her seriously.

She laughed at this, "I can take care of myself."


	6. Chapter 6

Addison looked in awe as Thor wolfed down the turducken. "Where does he put it?" Rachel asked as she sat with a cup of coffee. Addison gave her best friend a shrug as they continued to watch Thor wolf down the stuffed bird.

"This meal is quite tasty." Thor boomed as he downed another cup of coffee. He slammed down the cup, "Another!"

Addison smiled as she went to grab another cup of coffee. "I knew I've seen you somewhere." The voice of Tony Stark said behind her.

"I was wondering when you would figure it out." She snickered and placed a cup of coffee in front of Thor. "You throw this one and I'll make you clean up."

Thor chewed slowly and nodded. "You know how long I've been waiting to get in your restaurant and now I get to eat your food for free." He smirked.

"Wait he has never eaten at your place?" Rachel asked in surprise. She knew Addison pretty well, but this was a first. "He pissed you off in some way didn't he?"

Addison grinned at her best friend. "I'm still not serving you Stark. Rachel you are correct as always."

"What did I do?" He snickered.

Addison rolled her eyes, "You tried to employ me, then when that didn't work you tried to purchase the building that my restaurant was part of. I have to say you don't take rejection well."

"What smells so good," Steve asked as he walked into the kitchen.

Addison looked over to him and smiled, "You're just in luck. I made a turducken."

Steve looked confused, "A what?"

"It's a duck stuffed in a chicken which is stuffed in a turkey. It's why people get so fat." Rachel explained to him. "However it is very tasty." Rachel picked at her plate of food.

"Oh so I get some of that right." Tony asked.

Addison laughed at this, "Who said that?"

"Come on," Tony whined.

"Addison play nice now," Rachel teased.

"When do I not play nice?" Addison grinned as she pushed a plate towards Tony and handed one to Steve. "How's finding the tesseract going?"

"Bruce is finding a way." Rachel spoke.

Addison smiled at her, "Oh really now. You've been awfully cozy with Doctor Banner."

"You can say the same thing with you and Rogers." Rachel nodded to the two.

Steve stopped eating his plate and looked at Addison. "Addy and I are neighbors."

"More than neighbors." Rachel teased.

"How about a sparring match?" Addison asked Rachel.

Rachel fiddled with her plate, "Ah you know...we need to find that tesseract." She gave a nervous laugh and left the room.

"Way to strike fear in your friends." Tony teased.

"You're one to talk." Addison walked out of the room.

Tony looked at Steve, "So you and Addison?"

"I believe that's none of your business." Steve said stiffly as he snacked on his meal.

Tony smirked at the answer, "So you two haven't gone that far. What wrong 90 year old virgin? Getting cold feet?"

"You don't understand mind your own business?" Steve glared at him.

"You speak of Maiden Addy?" Thor spoke up. "She is a great cook." He stuffed his face once more.

Steve smiled, "That's very true." He remembered the first day she came to his door step.

"Thinking of Addison?" Tony teased, "Are you thinking dirty thoughts?"

Addison walked in, "Dirty thoughts about who?" She asked.

"Well you see Popcapsicle..." Tony began.

"Addison were you in the mood to spar?" He asked.

Addison tilted her head to the side, "Sure, but don't maim me." She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the kitchen. "What's going on in there?" She giggled.

Steve looked back where Tony and Thor sat, "Nothing."

"Liar," she laughed. "I bet I can get it out of you." She said playfully as they enter the gym.

"You think so," he smiled.

Her face turned blank as she got into a fighting stance. "Let's see what you got."

He gave her an amused look at swung at her with a right jab. Addison bent backwards and waited for the next attack. "You're fast." He commented. She smiled and threw a soft punch at his chest. He easily grabbed her wrist. "Now that was careless." He smirked.

"I know." She moved her hand over his and twisted it. He gave a small hiss, but gave an oof when she elbowed him in the gut. "Have you been having those dreams still?" She kicked the back of his knee and shoved him to the ground.

He was caught off guard by the question. "It's been on and off." He admitted as he stood up.

"Have you been sleeping or punching a boxing bag." She got back into her fighting stance.

He smiled at her, "You can see right through me."

"I see through a lot of things." She relaxed her stance. "So what were you and Tony talking about?"

"It was about Loki and the Tesseract." He lied.

She tilted her head to the side, "I'll let that one go." She grabbed a towel and tossed it over to him. "Remember I can see right through you."

He sighed, "I didn't mean it like that." He quickly said.

She just held up one of her hands, "Don't worry Steve, we all have our secrets."

"It's not like that," he sputtered. She shrugged and walked away.

* * *

"Would you like to watch?" Natasha asked Addison as she was getting ready to interrogate Loki.

"Nah," Addison told Natasha. "I'd rather do something less complicated." She walked out of the room.

"Suit yourself," Natasha shrugged as she went to the room where Loki was held.

"Addy," some one called her. Addison turned around to see her old teammates.

"Brent!" She ran to him and gave him a hug. "I have a huge bone to pick with you and Max." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Whatever do you mean?"

She shoved him playfully, "What the hell did you do to my place? I asked you to watch over my place, not throw monster keggers."

"You were gone for a while, I needed to liven things up."

Addison scoffed, "You and Max, you mean."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and walked down the hallway. "Let's talk about current events instead. Like you and the captain."

"What is there to talk about?"

"Don't play dumb," they walked towards the kitchen.

"I never play dumb," she smirked.

He stopped and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Dish," he ordered.

"There isn't anything to dish about," she giggled. "Remember I haven't felt anything for a guy in a long time."

"You said felt...not feel. You like the captain." He smirked. "I can see why two of you are like kindred souls."

"Don't make it out like that." She said coldly. "People like me know if we give in we'll lose it sooner or later."

"I need you to come with me." Natasha said as she pulled on Addison's arm and dragged her to the lab.

Addison moved her arm away from her. "What do you need me for?"

"Loki is going to use the Hulk against us." She told her plainly.

"That doesn't mean anything to me," Addison told her seriously. "He could say that and try to turn us against each other."

"So what is Phase 2?" Tony asked.

Steve pushed Addison to the side and tossed a metal gun to the table. "It is where they use the tesseract to make weapons." He glared at Fury, "The world didn't change as much as I thought."

"Why would they do that?" Rachel asked.

Tony spoke up, "A nuclear deterrent, because that makes everything better."

"Excuse me, but how did you make your fortune?" Fury spat back. Addison crossed over to Rachel. "We only made phase 2 to defend ourselves against him." He pointed to Thor.

"Asguard has no quarrel with you," Thor was offended by it.

Natasha spoke up, "Doctor would you like to remove yourself from this environment."

"I was pretty well removed." Bruce spoke.

"Rachel, you need to calm him down. This is going to get bad." Addison said holding her friend's shoulders. Rachel nodded as went to Bruce's side. Addison sighed as Steve and Tony were chest to chest with each other.

"Get the suit and we'll go a few rounds."

Addison squeezed herself between the two men, "Guys this testosterone is sickening, calm down." Steve tossed her to the side, making her hit the wall with full force.

"Addy," Rachel moved away from Bruce and went to her friend's side. She glared at Steve, who looked like he caused bloody murder. "You okay?"

She slowly got up and popped her shoulder back into her socket. "Fine," she looked warily at Steve.

"Addy," he began, but it was short lived as an explosion blew through the room. Addison flew and slid into the hallway and Rachel and Natasha fell into the hole in the ground with Bruce. Steve quickly ran towards Addison. "Are you okay?"

Once he pulled her up to her feet. "I'm fine," she said harshly.

"I'm sorry," he ran after her.

She laughed dryly, "You let your temper get the best of you." He grabbed her face and pulled her in for a kiss. She looked at him in awe as he pulled away. "Wha-"

"We're under attack." He told her. "Be careful."

"Steve," she spoke. She pulled him down for a kiss. "Be safe." She ran down the hallway.

Max and Brent were waiting for her. "Here you go princess." Max gave her a gun and two knives. "Get those bad guys."

She smirked, "Will do boss." She ran down the hallway towards the control room. "What the hell is going on?"

Maria Hill looked at the former spy, "We don't know how they got here, but... grenade!" She yelled as both girls jumped over the railing to avoid the shrapnel. Addison pulled out her gun and began her gun battle.


	7. Chapter 7

Addison tried to clean the blood off her hands. Once the fire fight in the control room had been under control, she went to where Loki was held. However she found a missing cage and Phil Coulson on the ground bleeding from the chest. She tried to add pressure, but it didn't work. She couldn't save him. "Addy," a voice from behind spoke as she scrubbed her hands. "You okay?"

Addison took a deep breath, "I'm alright." She said as the clear water was still running crimson. "If we figured this out sooner..."

Arms wrapped around her shoulders holding her tightly. "There was nothing we could do."

"Steve some one is dead because we didn't want to play nice." She stopped washing her hands. "If we actually played as a team, things might have ended up differently."

Steve grabbed her shoulders and spun her to face him. "You don't know that, Loki planned this and now we have to find him."

"With what means? Banner is gone, so is Thor. Our communications are down we have to figure it out before Loki rains hell on Earth." She combed her fingers through her hair and gave a loud sigh.

"I just need to talk to Stark. You should talk to your team mates." He said just before pressing his lips to the top of her head.

She nodded as she went to the med ward. It was chaotic was the best word the describe the place, agents that were injured was too much for her liking as she moved around the frantic doctors to meet Brent, Collin, and Max. "Hey," Max said softly as he could still see the blood on her hands.

She gave them a strained smile, "Hey guys." Brent put his good arm around her shoulder. "You guys look worse than you feel." She joked.

"Yeah, but at least we're alive." Collin teased, but everyone looked at the ground.

"Yeah," Max whispered. "I heard you were the first one to find Coulson." He looked at his old leader.

"I couldn't save him." Brent held Addison's shoulders tighter.

Collin placed his hand on top of her head. He gave his best friend a serious look. "This isn't your fault. It's Loki's and if I ever hear you blame yourself ever again I'll beat you up." He said the last part a little playfully.

She let out a small laugh, "Yeah, I would love to see you try. I still believe that you still haven't beaten me after what? 17 years give or take."

"Hey Addy they need you on the bridge." Rachel said to the group.

Addison smiled at her friend, "You don't want to check out the rusty lazy boys?" She asked her. "I mean you and I don't have a scratch...well more like broken things that we needed to see the nurse about." She teased the three.

Rachel laughed, "I see, come on Fury is waiting on us." She grabbed her friend's arm and dragged her away.

"Hey Addy!" Brent hollered, "Kick some ass."

"Consider it done." Addison yelled back.

Once Rachel and Addison were alone Rachel spoke, "What are we going to do?" She asked.

Addison slowed her pace and leaned against the wall. Rachel stood in front of her waiting for her answer. "I have no clue, half of the team is gone and I don't know if they'll play nice."

"You think they will now?"

"There are many egos afoot, but I think they can." She nodded slowly. "Didn't we need to be at the bridge or something?"

Rachel shrugged, "I think Fury needed Steve and Tony to talk to. Romanoff is taking care of Barton at the moment."

"Right she knocked out Barton," Addison grinned. Both rivals trained together as they were looking for Loki and the tesseract. "You know when I see him, I am giving him so much grief."

"Giving who grief?" Steve stood behind her.

"Barton," She turned to stare at him. "We've got Rachel, but I want her out of harms way. She's good at making weapons not using them."

"Hey," Rachel yelled.

She looked back at her friend with a sincere smile on her face, "You know it's true."

Rachel sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, "Doesn't mean that I want to hear it."

"Take care of the boys." She placed her hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"I will, you just don't die." She grumbled as she went back to the ward.

Addison turned her attention towards Steve. "How was the meeting with Fury?" She asked as they started to walk towards the room where Loki was once held.

"Tony left in the middle of it. We need a plan of action."

"I agree," they stopped to see Tony at one of the other ledges. Addison sat on the edge. "We need a plan Tony."

"This isn't our fight." Tony replied.

"If not ours then who's?" Steve retaliated with.

"The man with the star spangled plan is right." Addison agreed. "I know you haven't lost any one in the crossfire."

"But we lose soldiers all the time."

Tony glared at him, "We are not soldiers. Whatever Fury is planning."

"I don't trust Fury, he has much blood on his hands as Loki."

"We're the only one's that can." Addison stood up.

"What's the plan?"

Steve spoke, "We need to figure out where he is."

Tony wasn't paying attention to him, but to the blood stained wall. "He made it personal."

"We know he did." Addison agreed in an annoyed tone.

"No, Germany was just the dress rehearsal. Loki is a full scale diva, wants his name in lights...son of a bitch."

"Stark Tower?"

Steve scrunched up his nose and said, "You mean that ugly building in downtown?" Addison let out a laugh.

* * *

Addison pulled on a pair of jeans and slipped the belt around her waist. She began to slip magazine clips into the holders. The door opened, but Addison was too focused with getting ready. "Ah are you almost ready?" Steve's voice made her jump as she looked up from the mirror to see him looking at the floor. She suddenly remembered she wasn't wearing a top other than a sports bra. She grabbed her tank top and pulled it over her head.

"I'm decent," she declared as she placed a gun on each hip and a knife underneath each gun. She turned around and smiled at him. "Is it time to go?" She asked.

He nodded, "We got to go." She followed him out of her room.

"I guess Tony is meeting us there?"

"You are correct," once they walked toward the air hanger Barton and Natasha were waiting for the two.

"Took you long enough Smith." Barton teased her.

She laughed, "At least I know I can take you down old man." She boarded the jet along with the two spies and the super soldier.

He laughed dryly, "I know I'm only a few years older than you..."

"I heard Natasha beat you down, no lectures." She cut him off.

"Excuse me, but you're not permitted," the young pilot spoke.

"Son," Steve gave him a very stern look. "Just don't," was the only thing he said before he kicked him out of the plane.

Addison tried to hold in the giggle, but didn't work. "Way to scare the young ones." She stood behind Steve, who turned to look at her with a smile. He combed his fingers through his hair and laughed along with her. "We'll win," she said seriously.

"We have to," he gave her a serious face and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"We will, don't you worry about that." Her eyes were slowly turning cold. "Just be careful."

His grip tightened, "Addy don't." His voice was stern. She blinked for a moment. He smiled as her eyes went to her normal warm look. He kissed her forehead.

"How long till we get there?" She asked Clint.

"I hope soon," he gave her a face. "You two are sickening together."

Addison laughed at him. "I can't wait till I fight you old man. It's been a while." Once they arrived to the city, the portal was opened and aliens were flooding the sky.  
"This doesn't look good." She mumbled as she pulled a gun case out from under her seat.

"How did you get that?" Steve asked, but then answered with, "I don't want to know do I?"

She grinned as she pulled out an assault riffle. "I might have had a little fairy drop it off." She put the gun strap over her shoulder.

"Isn't a single fire gun going to be bad?" Steve looked oddly between Addison and Natasha.

"I only need one bullet right?" Addison shrugged, "Plus I just need the take down power. Wait isn't that Tony?" She said as he flew past them. Suddenly the plane began to spin. Addison fell forward, but was caught by Steve. She gave him a grateful smile as he held her as they crashed.

He pressed her against the wall of the jet. "You alright," he checked every inch of her before she nodded. Once they were out they saw chaos all around them. "Stay by me," he ordered.

Addison pointed her gun to the closest enemy and fired. "Roger that," she said smoothly.

"We need to get down there, they're are people in the cross fire." Addison said before jumping down the bridge and on to a stopped truck. She provided cover as the rest of them came down.


	8. Chapter 8

It surprised Steve to see Addison so calm during a fire fight. Even with fighting aliens and ordering the NYPD, she managed to keep him safe with a single bullet to from her gun. She reminded him of Peggy, with one shot could get her target. "Addison watch out!" Natasha yelled as Addison was grabbed and pulled up into the air.

"Addy!" Steve yelled trying to follow wherever she was dragged off to, but he stopped to see his team mates still under attack.

"I'll be fine Steve," he heard her voice through the com device.

"Be careful Addy," he told her. "Tony get Addy from these aliens."

"Our little chef is in trouble." Tony teased as he flew towards Addison position.

"It's not my fault, they just flew in and grabbed me." Addison yelled. "They're bringing me to the tower." Just as easily as she was picked up she was thrown through the pent house window. Addison groaned as she slowly stood up from the pile of broken glass.

"Well well well, look at what the cat dragged in." An eerie voice spoke. She gave him a blank look as she started to take small shards of glass out of her arm. "You were the girl who wounded me." His smile was far creepier than she had imagined.

"That's what you wanted?" She snorted. "A meet and greet."

He glared then stormed towards the girl, but before he could touch her and hammer hit him. "Stop this now Loki." Thor ordered his brother.

"It is too late," he grinned. "Now me and the girl have a few issues to deal with."

"Leave Addison alone." He swung at him.

"Guys Thor's back," Addison spoke through her ear piece.

"Tell me if you guys see Banner." Tony told them, but Addison left the two brothers to fight as she began to shoot aliens from the balcony.

* * *

Addison was glad to be home. She tossed her bag to the side then went to her bathroom. Her arm was wrapped up tightly, but she sighed as she unwrapped the bandage. She dug through her drawers for a clean bandage. She smiled as she unwrapped the package. There was a knock on her door, she cursed silently as she went to her door. Once she opened the door, she saw Steve with a smile and a bag of groceries. "Did you raid the grocery store?" She teased as she let him in.

"I didn't, but with the power going out they were giving things away." He grinned.

"Ah yes," she smiled, "Thank goodness that SHIELD has it's own generator." She winked.

He looked at the bandage in her hand, "You need help with that?" He set the bags down on the counter.

She looked at the white fabric, "That would be wonderful." She walked up close to him and handed it to him.

"You know I was worried about you," he checked the small cuts on her arm. "I'm glad you weren't hurt too bad." He began wrapping her wound.

She looked at him, "I could say the same to you." Her good hand grazed his stomach.

"I heal faster than you," he said sternly.

She smirked, "I cook better than you." He finished dressing her wound and went to the counter. "What did you get?" She asked. "Eggs, toast, spaghetti, bacon, cheese...lots of cheese, some pork, some beef and random vegetables." She looked at what was in front of her. "I got it." She began moving around the kitchen.

"Any thing I can do?"

She was about to say no, but there was a knock on the door. "Wanna get that," she said as she started to wash the veggies.

Once Steve opened the door he kinda regretted it, "Well captain I thought this was Addison's place." Tony said walking in with Thor, Banner, Natasha, and Barton.

"It is her place, why are you guys here?" Steve crossed his arms to see every one with a grocery bag.

"I see every one is hungry," Addison mused. She looked through the bags to see different items. "Alright let's do this." She grabbed the rack of lamb Thor had brought and began to season the meat. "Was the shwarma that bad?" She laughed, "It was better than others I've eaten."

"It was a weird texture and the spices were weird." Barton sighed as he sat on her couch.

"Steve will you start washing the vegetables?" Addison asked as she went towards her wine cabinet. She pulled four bottles of wine out. "Natasha can you cut the vegetables." She ordered as she pulled out a medium sized sauce pan.

"Hey got any beer around this place?" Tony asked as he looked at the photo of Addison and Rachel last summer. "Hey Bruce, where's your girlfriend?" He turned the picture to the doctor. "See this picture, she's got a nice body."

"She's pretty," Bruce said tentatively as he cleaned his glasses with his shirt.

"Get off it," Addison snorted. "You both like each other." She popped the cork of a wine bottle and smelt the cork.

"Honey what's for dinner?" Tony teased, but soon his phone began to ring. "Hello Pepper, it's about time you got my call and all. I mean I was about to die...No I didn't, but I wanted to talk to you, I'm not at the tower I'm at one of the Avenger's house getting dinner? Hey Addison can Pepper come too?"

"The more the merrier." She grinned as she pitted the cherries.

"Yeah it's fine, you'll be here in ten? Okay."

"We finally get to meet the lady that tamed you."

"I am not tamed," Tony shot back.

"Whipped," Natasha commented making the rest of the group laugh. "I think the rest of your friends will be coming too."

"Oh goody a full house, Bruce will you grab me the meats from the bags."

Tony walked towards her fridge, "Got any beer or liquor?" He asked as he opened the stainless steel door.

"Beer in fridge, good booze in the library." Addison said as she looked at the other meat that was brought.


	9. Chapter 9

It was about an hour that the team arrived at Addison's loft. The food was cooking and there wasn't much for Addison to do, but sit on the couch with a beer in her hand while the team was telling war stories. "So he just gave you his company?" Addison asked Pepper.

"Yeah," she replied after taking a sip of her wine.

Addison leaned back and smiled, "I see, he just wanted you to stop yelling at him." She mused.

"That's not entirely true," Tony spoke up.

"So it's partially true?" Pepper gave him a look.

"Uh oh," Natasha laughed silently as she pulled Clint into the library for another drink.

"I'm gonna check on the food," Addison said quickly as she left the couple.

"I'm coming too," Steve said as Pepper was softly talking to Tony. Once he followed Addison to the kitchen, he watched the young chef check the ovens. "What's for dinner?"

"Roasted rack of lamb with a cherry glaze, sweet potato mash, pan roasted quail, creamed kale, macaroni and cheese, and stuffing." She listed the items off. "Then I have a raspberry crème brûlé for dessert." She opened the oven to check on each dish.

"Smells great," Steve told her as he opened another beer. "Did you want another beer?" He asked.

She shook head, "If I drink another one, I won't be able to cook properly." She giggled as she closed the oven. She turned and began to walk over to him. "That's like your fifth beer, aren't you a little buzzed?"

Steve looked at her for a moment, her cheeks were a little flushed, he could tell she was getting close to being drunk. "I can't, because of the formula I can't." He steadied her by holding on her uninjured arm. "You're drunk."

She grinned, "I am not. I can hold my liquor just fine."

"Right," he laughed softly as he guided her towards her room.

"What are we doing in my room Steve?" She smirked, "You dirty old man." She teased.

"You need to lie down," he told her sternly. She sat on her bed. "I can wake you up when the timer goes off."

"Stay with me," she said. "I'm not drunk but we haven't talk like this in a while." She patted on the bed beside her.

He sighed, but sat down next to her none the less. "What do you want to talk about?" She didn't answer, but she grabbed his hand and gently rubbed his newly healed knuckles. "Addy?"

She smiled, "You know it wasn't me who did all those parties right?" She looked at him.

"It wasn't you?" He seemed to not be convinced.

"It was Brent and Max, they were house sitting for me."

"You were gone for a month?"

She let go of his hand, "Yeah, I was in Rome."

His smiled gotten bigger, "Thank goodness." He sighed in relief. "I thought after this you were going to celebrate with a huge party and I would hate you again."

She frowned, "You hated me?"

"Before I actually met you." He quickly recovered, but Addison gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I'm glad," she said softly.

* * *

A month has passed and the dust was settling. The city was a mess and Addison's restaurant was one of the places that were closed until the building would be fixed. She concentrated on new recipes as she waited. "Did you want me to get that?" Steve asked her, taking her out of her thoughts.

"No I got it," she said answering her cellphone. "This is Addison."

"Yo Addy," a familiar voice spoke.

"Hey there Devin, it's been a while. Last time I heard anything about you was that you were in Rio." She said turning to Steve. She mouthed, 'I need to take this.' Before walking to the study. "What's going on, you wouldn't have called me unless it was a dire emergency."

"We ran to a little trouble and need help on a job."

She paused for a second, "What kind of job?" She asked, leaning against a book shelf. "I thought I helped you guys enough to keep you off the grid."

"Nothing like that, just a little dirty. We were running on empty, so we did a bad job."

"When do you want me to go?" She dug in her desk for her passport.

She sighed over the phone, "When can you make it?"

"I'll fly out tomorrow. Send me the details." She hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Steve asked as he walked into the room.

She bit her lip, "An old friend, they're in trouble. I have to go to Rio to bail them out."

"You think that's wise at the moment?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "No, but they're family and you never run out on family."

He held on to her shoulders, "Be safe."

She gave him her best smile, "You know me. I'll come out without a scratch." She winked as she moved to her bed room.

"Do you want me to come with?"

She shook her head, "I'm afraid not, it's kinda a family emergency."

"An old friend from CITIZEN?"

"Yeah an old friend, but after CITIZEN. I helped him with a few cases and now he needs my help."

"So this friend is a guy?" He looked worried.

"He has a girlfriend who is also on the run with him." She smiled at him. She gave him a peck on the cheek. "I still like this certain guy."

"Oh really, any one I know?"

"I'm afraid not," she sighed. "No one really knows him, he saves the world and helps the innocent."

"What am I? Tony Stark?" He snickered.

She shook her head, "Nope, you're Steven Rogers. However my dear I have to get packing."

"How long will you be gone for?" He asked as they entered her bed room.

"I don't know but I'll be fine." She winked as she pulled out a small suit case. "It should be only a few days." He watched her take a few outfits with her.

"How are you going to get there?"

She gave him a bright smile, "SHIELD, they owe me many."

He laughed silently, "I can see that." He watched her place a few guns and rifles in another bag.

"Are you also bringing an army?" He looked more worried than before.

"Just being cautious," she shrugged. She zipped up her bags and went to the library once more.

However Steve didn't follow her. He pulled out his phone and called some one he thought he would never call.

"Hello Steve, how are you doing?" Pepper asked from the other line.

"Good, but I was wondering, you said you and Tony were going down to Mexico or something this week?"

"It's Rio," Tony interrupted the conversation. "Why do you and Addy need some time away from the construction?"

"No," he looked out the door. "Addy is going there to meet a friend, if she gets in any trouble..."

"Got it, you want me to spy on your girlfriend to see if she's faithful."

"It's not like that, she got a call from a friend about a job...I'm worried."

"I'll keep tabs on her don't worry." Tony hung up.


	10. Chapter 10

Addison stretched when she got out of the airport. Clint was the one who brought her down, she didn't like the fifty thousand questions he asked. She soaked in the sun for a moment, when she heard a deep voice, "I can see why Devin wanted you here on the job."

Addison quickly turned around, "Who may you be?" Her hand in her back pocket.

"I'm a friend," he looked around quickly.

She smiled friendly like, "Right."

"I on the other hand am a friend." Tony's voice spoke.

Addison smirked, "Tony," she said happily. "I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah Pepper and I are here on vacation. Are you and Steve?"

"No, I'm here on a catering job." She said sweetly.

"Oh, well if you're not busy we can have lunch." Tony offered.

She shook her head, "I have to get going my client is waiting for me. We have to talk ideas." She lied smoothly. "But if I'm free after my job I'll call you." She quickly walked away, but the man followed her.

"You've got people following you?" She ignored the comment and dropped her phone to the ground.

She glared at the man, "I don't know who you are, but I wouldn't follow me." She said sweetly as she grabbed a set of keys from the valet.

"You've got some trust issues there."

She smiled back, "I only play well with a few people." She winked as she drove away.

* * *

Once Addison arrived to the meeting place she was met with a few other unknown faces. "Another fine one look at her." A man looked at her from head to toe.

Addison placed her hands on her hips, then threw a knife past his head and into the wooden beam. "Oh look I missed," she pouted as she walked over to him. "You should see me with a sniper rifle." She curled her lips.

"About time you got here," Devin spoke. "I thought you were still too tired to fight after New York."

Addison laughed, "You saw that?"

"Who hasn't, but I know those shots from anywhere."

"So what's the job?" She asked as she set down her bags.

"Well get to that in a minute," the same guy from the airport said as he walked into the room. "It's the girl who doesn't play well with others."

"Aw, sorry there." She shrugged. "I don't trust people who just walk up and know other people I need to find. It gets fishy."

He smiled at her, "At least you're smart." He shook her hand, "I'm Nick."

"Addy," she said walking over to the group. "So what's your master plan?"

"We want to rob the guy who owns this town."

Addison crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm here for a smash and grab?" She rolled her eyes.

"This sounds a little personal to me." Another person spoke.

"He has his hands in every pot in this city, we're talking 100 million dollars." Devin told her.

"Wait did you say 100 million?" The guy asked.

"How are we going to do it?" Addison asked, as she looked at the map. "We're not going to rob him multiple times are we?"

"That would be stupid," another girl spoke up. "After the first one he'll stack up security."

"And I for one don't want to blow up half of Rio." Addison added her fifty cents.

"I'm Riley," the girl said with a smile.

Addison shook her hand, "Addison."

"Bomb maker?"

"Sniper and chef."

"Interesting combination, go to training school for that?" One of the boys interrupted them. Both gave him a bored look, "Aw baby don't look at me like that. I'm Tyler." He gave them his best smile.

"Not interested," both girls said at the same time as they walked away.

"What's first?" Tyler asked.

"We send out a warning." Nick smiled.

* * *

Addison tapped her fingers on the table as she waited along with Riley and Devin's girlfriend Alex. "This is boring," she sighed.

"I don't know why they didn't bring us with," Riley's french accent sounded irritated.

"I agree," Addison sighed as her phone rang. "I'm going to take this."

"Hey Addy," Pepper's voice was on the other line.

"Oh hi Pepper, how's your vacation?"

"Good, Tony and I were wondering if you wanted to catch some dinner."

"Oh can't met up with some of my friends, we're just catching up." She connected her phone with the computer.

"I wouldn't do that," Tony said as he walked into the room. "I caught you finally, it took me a while. I have to say that you should work for me if you get sick of cooking."

Riley pulled out her gun, but Addison signaled her down. "Tony, what are you doing here?"

"Steve was worried about you, so here I am. He said you had a job, what kind of job is it?" He pulled up some blue prints.

"None of your business Tony," Addison glared. "We've got this."

"You might want to call your soldier, he's worried."

"I will and when you talk to him, tell him I don't need a baby sitter." She glared.

"Hey we're worried, you know if you need help."

"We'll fair on our own." She pulled out her phone and dialed Steve's phone.

"Hey Addison, how's Rio?"

"Can you tell me why Tony Stark is stalking me?"

Steve stayed silent on the phone for a moment, "Addy."

"I'm waiting for a good excuse."

"I was worried Addy, you left without early notice. You were secretive about it."

"I told you I was fine," she growled. "You guys almost gave away our position."

"I'm sorry Addy, I just want you safe."

"I'm gonna be safe," She closed her eyes. "I'll see you soon." She hung up the phone.

* * *

Addison stood on the rooftop with the rest of the group. "You know how you spoke of this new safe house?" Addison said carefully. "Did you know he was going to use a police armory?"

"This is bad," Tyler groaned.

"How are we going to do this?"

"I can make a couple pounds of explosives," Addison suggested.

"It should be easy to break in, we just need to use some camouflage." Nick smiled, "We'll have you cook some explosives up."

"Roger that," she said. She looked through the scope, "Wait, is that who I think that is?"

"Who are you talking about?" Riley asked looking over her shoulder.

Addison stood from her rifle, "We're stealing money from Victor von Doom? I will help you, but this is going to be bad if he finds out its us." She said uneasily.

"Like he will," Tyler said over confidently.

"You didn't see New York when he trashed it," Addison scoffed. "This is going be us if we can't do this right. I for one am not going to get killed for a couple million dollars."

"You think he's going to kill us?"

"Then bring us back to life and then kill us again," she grabbed her phone.

"Hey Addy," Rachel spoke on the other line. "I hear that you tore Steve a new one."

"Rachel, I need you to tell me anything you know about Victor von Doom."

"I'll send you everything I got."

"Thanks, but if anything happens to me."

"I'm sending Steve," Rachel spoke.

"You don't have to."

"If Doom is here then yes I do."

"No you don't."

"I also contacted Doctor Reed Richards and his team."

"Rachel," she sighed.

"Too bad," she laughed. "You're getting help."

"I hate you," she groaned. "Hopefully by the time they come I'm done with the job." She said as she hung up.


	11. Chapter 11

Steve wasn't very happy after getting the call from Rachel, she told him that Addy was in trouble. A man named Victor von Doom was the man her friends were planning to rob. SHIELD found this out and dispatched himself and a team that dealt with this Doom person before. "Your girlfriend goes for a simple job and ends up with a super villain after her." Clint snickered.

"She doesn't have much luck," Steve sighed. "What can you tell me about this team that's going down with us?"

"They're called the Fantastic Four. You got Doctor Reed Richards or Mister Fantastic. He's the leader of the team has a PHD in physics, he can stretch any part of his body. His wife Susan Storm Richards is the Invisible Woman. She can create barriers and if the title doesn't help you understand she can also turn invisible. Her little brother is also part of the team. Johnny Storm or the human torch, he can fly and manipulate fire, especially all over his body with out getting hurt. Then Ben Grimm, he's called the thing. He's kinda like a hulk but orange and rock like. They ended up like that because of radiation from a trip into space."

"Why are they coming?"

"They've fought Doom before. They'll know what to do. You just have to convince Addy to have her friends lay off."

"That's harder to do," he sighed. "I bet they're already robbing the place."

Clint laughed, "I could see that. She was always proving that she could anything."

"You've worked with her before?"

"Yeah, she was 18 when I caught up to her and her friends. They were fleeing from CITIZEN, I met up with her after she came out of the tunnel."

"What happened?"

"Her and a team member were traveling to a safe house, Viv blew up the tunnel trapping over fifty people, killing around 80. Her team mate died, she almost did too. I was ordered to protect her until she woke up."

* * *

_Clint sat across from the sleeping girl. He had been waiting for her to wake up for seven days. Director Fury ordered him to watch over her till she had woken up. She looked so frail as she slept. A large gash on her forehead, dark circles underneath her eyes, and chapped dry lips; he knew it must have been hell those few days. Doctors said it was a miracle that she was still alive. Her body was running on empty as she gave her food and water to the smaller children than herself. Not many others were that charitable. He remembered two of the children coming to visit her.  
_

_"Is she your girlfriend?" The nurse asked in French. _

_He shook his head, "No, my sister." He replied flawlessly. _

_"She is lucky to have a brother like you. She must have fought to stay alive for you and your family." She flirted a bit._

_He gave her a grim smile. "Do you know when she'll wake up?"_

_"It is up to her." The nurse left afterwards. _

_"You know kid I'm not going to leave you until you wake up and we chat." He said coldly. _

_Addison sighed and slowly opened her eyes. He didn't think she could move as fast as she could as the IV from her arm was pulled out and pressed against his jugular. Her eyes were cold, "Who are you?" Her voice filled with venom. _

_"Whoa there," Clint smirked. "I'm Hawkeye from SHEILD. Director Fury gave me orders to watch over you."_

_She looked at him for a moment and snickered. "They sent an old man to watch me?" She pulled away and walked over to the closet where her clothes were. _

_"Who are you calling old? I'm a few years older than you."_

_Addison didn't pay attention as she pulled the curtain to change, "Which means you're slower, wiser, and think you know everything." She came out with her dirty clothes. "Now big brother," she said in a sarcastic tone. "Thank Uncle Nick for me, I have some unfinished work to do." Her voice was dead serious as she walked out with bag in hand._

* * *

"She never told me about that, but I guess that's what dreams she's been having." Steve sighed, he knew she'd been through a lot. However he didn't know how much she went through.

Clint took him out of his thoughts, "She seems to do better with you. Her friends can see the difference, she seems genuinely happier with you than they've seen her. I have to agree with them. When we first met she had me pinned down and almost stabbed me in the throat with her IV needle."

"She's not that vicious."

"She was before she met you, actually she's been more genuine with you."

"What do you mean?" Steve never noticed anything different when he was with Addison.

Clint laughed, "You're that oblivious? She seems like a normal girl with you."

* * *

The team quickly went to their places. It was show time and Addison stood in a warehouse alone. She cocked the gun with Rachel's explosive bullets. "You know for how smart your friends are, I wouldn't expect some one like you waiting alone." A smooth unfamiliar voice spoke.

Addison turned to look over her shoulder to see a man in a dark green cloak. She pointed her gun at him. "Perhaps that was the plan." She tilted her head to the side.

He laughed, "Addison Smith, the girl with many skills. I could use you," his eyes roamed her body. "In more ways than one."

She gave him a disguested look. "Right," she pulled the trigger. He stood confidently as the bullet reached him.

"You think-," but before he finished the explosive combusted blowing him away.

"A friend of mine made these." She said with pride, she quickly looked at her watch. "Now I opened up enough of a window." She said to the walkie talkie. "See you guys on the other side." She began to sprint away, but as soon as she was close to the exit a lighting bolt hit the wall. She slowed her speed and looked at Doom who was getting up.

"Impressive," her eyes widened. "Care to try again?"

"Shoot," she muttered as she sprinted as fast as she could out of the area. She looked around and made her way to the alley ways. She kept on looking back to make sure there was enough distance between her and Doom.

She didn't know how long she was running or how fast, but all she knew was her lungs were burning and she didn't know where Doom was. She looked behind her back once more, but she ran into a soft wall. "Whoa babe. I know I'm pretty hot, but no need to run into me." He teased.

She looked up to see a random stranger. "I don't do cocky boys." She snickered and tried to side step him.

"Whoa, you're Addison Smith right?" He asked as he grabbed her arm. She quickly moved out of his grip and twisted his arm behind his back. Shoving him roughly into the wall he began to talk, "Easy I'm with you. I'm Johnny Storm, you know the human torch."

"Right," she growled as she let him go and ran off. Suddenly she felt something wrapped around her waist and pulled her back.

"Easy now kiddo." Another voice spoke from behind. "We're here for doom, not trouble."

"Right," she sighed. "Can you let go now?"

"Are you going to run?" Johnny stood in front of her.

"Show me your flame." She shot back. He snapped his fingers and a flame ignited. "Okay I won't." She said unsurely. Once she was free she looked at the two men. "Where did Doom go?"

Speak of the devil as a lighting bolt blasted through the wall. "There's our answer." Mr. Fantastic spoke.

Addison grabbed her gun and began running to the warehouse. "Where are you going?" Johnny followed her.

"Somewhere safe." She yelled as lightening flew past them.

"You're running at a time like this?"

"No, I'm setting up a plan." She turned a quick corner.

"Addy, we got it." Riley said over the walkie talkie.

"Okay, I won't be able to meet up with you guys. You know where to send it."

"Understood."

"Your friends?"

"Yeah," she climbed over the fence.

"So what's your plan?" He asked as she slowed down and began to talk into the building.

She shrugged and sighed. "He'll come after me and not my friends."


	12. Chapter 12

"You think this is a smart idea?" Johnny asked her as she stood waiting.

She shrugged, "We'll see, it's only smart if it works. If I die...then I think it would be considered reckless?"

"Great, you didn't think this through."

"Oh I did," she said dryly. "Just not all the elements, which why is he still moving? I thought you guys melted him still?"

"I thought that too."

"Well not good enough it seems," Doom's voice spoke.

"Johnny run," Addison said softly. "I got this." She pulled out her gun and pointed it at him.

"We're trying the gun trick again." He snickered.

She smirked, "Care to try it once more?" She slowly started to step back towards the back of the building. A lightning bolt hit only a few feet away from her.

"Don't take another step Victor," Johnny warned.

"Or what," he snickered.

"Plan B," Addison said as she shot the gun once more. She didn't wait for the blast as she made a run for it. The whole building bursted in to flames as she ran away.

"Whoa there kid where do you think you're running off to?" A large orange rock creature asked her.

"You must be Ben Grimm," Addison said as she looked back at the burning building. "We should get going. That won't contain Doom for long." She told him as she started to run again.

"You mean you blew up a building with him in it?" He gave out a laugh. "I like you kid."

She shrugged, "We need to go some where safe. Where's your safe house?" She slowed down her pace.

He pointed the way, "Follow me kid."

* * *

Once Addison and Ben arrived to the safe house, Addison saw some one she wasn't expecting to see. "Steve," she said in awe as she ran up to him and gave him a tight hug.

Steve felt happy to have his girl in his arms, but the moment was interrupted with Clint's comment. "I told you so."

"Told him what?" Addison looked at him then to Steve.

"How we first met."

Addison laughed, "I thought you would be embarrassed about you getting taken down by a girl who almost died from lack of oxygen."

Clint glared at her. "I was being careless, so it was my fault."

"Johnny," Sue looked alarmed as he walked into the room. "What happened to your clothes?"

"Ask run and gun that." He gave a pointed look at Addison.

She gave them an innocent look, "I told you the plan, it's not my fault you wanted to stick by my side."

"I didn't think a girl like you knew anything about making bombs and I thought you were going to get yourself killed or worse captured."

She rolled her eyes, "Don't get me started on that." Steve placed his arm around her shoulder.

He looked her square in the eyes, "I won't let anything happen to you."

She gave him a small smile, "I hope you're right Steve." She looked at the group, "What's the plan?"

"We have to take him out of commission." Sue spoke up.

They stood in silence trying to figure it out. "Is there a way to break his armor or something?" Addison walked over to Sue.

"It's one of the most durable metals ever made."

"Well doesn't mean much, because the strongest things are still vulnerable to itself." Addison corrected. "Is there anyway we could use that against him?"

"Or couldn't we just do the same thing as before and dump him into the ocean?" Johnny added.

"SHIELD wants Doom over looked." Clint interjected.

Addison crossed her arms over her chest. "Did Rachel at least give you something to stop him for like...ever?"

"What does SHIELD think they can do about him?" Steve added his two cents. "It'll be like the tesseract all over again."

"Tesseract?" Sue looked confused.

"It started the alien war in New York," Addison explained. "Let's figure out a plan, once Mister Fantastic comes back."

Sue nodded, "You must be tired, did you want to take a nap?"

Addison shook her head, "I'm pretty hungry how about you guys?"

Steve smiled, "I could eat."

"She does more than make things explode?" Johnny snickered.

Steve gave him a glare, while Clint held a smirk. "I wouldn't talk about her like that," Clint warned. "Especially in front of the Captain."

"It's not like he's her boyfriend." Johnny pointed. "Right you are single?" He looked at her outfit. "Because if I was your boyfriend and I saw you in that, I'd lock you in a room with me for a month."

Addison couldn't hold her laughter, "You?" She managed to say between laughs. "That's a real funny one, as if you could handle me." She grabbed Steve's hand. "Plus I really like myself a guy who doesn't treat women as toys." Steve gave him a victorious smile as she dragged him out of the room.

Once they were alone Steve began the search of injuries on her. "You're okay right?" He said as his fingers probed for injuries on her body.

She gave him a sweet smile, "I'm fine." He clumsily brushed his fingers against her cheeks. She instinctively held his hand to her cheek. _'She acts like a normal girl with you. I think it's the first time some one acted like she wasn't a super soldier.'_ He remembered the end of the conversation with Clint. "I'm sorry to put you through such trouble."

He tipped her chin to have her look at him. "I would be here regardless," he assured her. "You're the first person in a long time to understand what I'm going through. I'm not going to lose you this easily."

She gave him a peck on the lips. "I know the feeling." She sighed and pulled away from him. "How was being by yourself for a few days?" She asked.

He frowned, "I'm not a kid Addy."

She smirked, "I wasn't saying you were Steve. You just have dark spots under your eyes. You're going to lose your dripping good looks if you keep this up." She pulled him over to bed.

"This isn't the time to sleep."

"It's the perfect time to sleep Steve, Doom will have to re-plan things and rest is what we both need."

She pushed him into the bed, "Wait Addy." She ignored his pleas as she snuggled next to him.

"Quiet," she told him. "I just want to take a small nap." She yawned and began to drift off.

"You know this is the first time I've ever done this with a girl." He told her not for sure where he should place his arms.

As if reading his mind, Addison began to place one arm around her shoulder and another around her waist as if he was hugging her. "You're the only living person who has done this to me."

He smiled sadly at the girl. "Get some sleep Addy." He found himself comfortable with her in his arms.

"You too," she managed to say before falling asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Addison woke up slowly looking around her surroundings, when she noticed Steve was still snuggling her side. She smiled softly, but was interrupted by, "They look so cute Clint." Tony's voice full of amusement.

"If you take a picture of them, I bet they'll kill you with out remorse." Clint warned.

"I second that," Addison agreed. "I know a few places where we can hide your body." She slowly rose from Steve's arms trying to wake him.

Tony smirked, "Look its sleeping beauty."

"Haha," she said dryly. "Any word about doom?" She asked as she moved out of bed.

"Richards fought with him and they lost him. He's most likely going to regroup and attack you when you're alone."

"Then we won't leave her alone." Steve spoke up. "I won't let her out of my sight."

"Even if she needs to go to the bathroom or shower?" Tony asked then grinned, "I knew you were a dirty old man..."

"That's not what I meant!" Steve glared at Tony.

"Tony enough teasing, shall we talk to the other guys and see what we're up against?" Addison cut in.

Clint smiled and followed Addison out of the room. "I was surprised you didn't say you didn't need protecting, I remember you saying that to me."

"I don't, but I'll need all the help I can get." Her voice was quiet. "I don't have any super powers, so I can't fight doom just like this."

"You're smart, but there's more to it isn't there."

"Now you're getting a little too nosy old man."

"You're awake," Sue smiled as Addison came into the room.

"Yeah, I didn't know how tired I was," she lied. "So do we have a plan or shall we get settled in to think of one?" Addison asked as she across from Johnny. He smiled and winked at her, causing her to roll her eyes.

Steve sat next to her, glaring at Johnny. "So is this your boyfriend?" Johnny gave him a once over.

Addison ignored the question and turned to Ben. "So guys got any plans?"

"Well we could drop him in the ocean." Johnny supplied.

"Then the whole ocean turns into an electrified playground?" Addison snorted. "Could you guys do what you did before? Melt him and get him back to a statue?"

"But even if he becomes a statue, he can get back to normal again." Steve interjected.

"No entirely," Tony stepped in. Every one looked at him, "We just have to make sure he doesn't get shipped off somewhere."

"SHEILD will take him." Clint to them.

"But then it'll be the tesseract all over again." Steve yelled.

"Not if we keep him sealed away."

"Where Clint," Addison asked tiredly. "Steve is right, some one will try to get him out. Is there any other why to make him normal and put him into prison or something?"

"We have a machine, but we would need more energy to make him back to normal." Sue supplied, but the team was looking at Tony.

"How much more energy?" Tony asked as he walked over to Reed.

"I smell a plan." Addison smiled wide.

"No that's just Ben." Johnny teased, which Ben pounded on the table.

"Well there is no plan until we get back to New York." Tony told them. "The machine and my lab are there, so we have to regroup."

Steve smiled, "That's fine with me."

Addison nodded, "Let's go home then."

* * *

Steve smiled as he sat at Addison's kitchen table. Addison stood by the window letting the sun warm her body as she sipped on her morning coffee. She felt like a caged bird. She was with Steve, but she knew that they both needed to get out of her apartment. "What's on your mind Addy?" Steve could sense her restlessness.

"Let's get out of here," she said to him.

He frowned, "They want you safe so you should stay here."

She sighed, "I'm not completely helpless, plus I have you."

"I have my orders to keep you safe."

"So as long as I am with you I am safe."

Steve didn't want to go along with this, but she was being adamant about it. "We can go out but only for a short while." He slowly gave in this losing battle.

She gave him a pleased grin. "It's early enough, can we go to the fish market and then the farmers market? I'll make something nice for dinner." She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the door.

"Hold on we should tell the team where we're going."

"Too late," she said pulling him through the door. "I was thinking we could get some salmon or how about some sea bass?" She asked as they were walking down the street. Steve smiled as she was acting like an excited five year old. "Sounds good?"

Steve blinked, he wasn't listening to her. "What did you say?"

"What kind of fish should we eat?" She asked happily.

"You pick," he told her. "I hope they find Doom soon."

"It's been a few weeks, maybe he's hiding?" She bit her lip, something didn't feel right.

"I don't-" He didn't finish the sentence as he heard a gun shot and Addison doubled over. Addison let a pained groan out. "Addy," Steve ran quickly to her side. Blood was stained the white shirt she wore. She looked at him with a panic look.

"Steve," she began to breathe heavily. She gripped his shirt. "We need...to get out of sight."

Steve took the order and picked her up and ran into the building. "Addy stay awake."

She gently touched his face. "I need you to call 911," it was hard for her to breathe, but she needed to try to stay awake. She pressed his hand over her chest wound. "Press like this, when they come...I need you to call Rachel."

Steve held his hand on her chest and took the phone in the other. "Some one has been shot..." He told the operator. "I'm at.." He looked at Addison. "2701 5th Ave N," he dropped the phone and gave his attention to Addison. "Addy, stay awake."

"When you... talk... to Rachel... tell her I... think she's back." She forced out between labored breaths.

"You have to stay with me Addy." Steve pulled her to his lap as he hugged and placed pressure on her wound. "You can't leave me."

"I won't leave Steve." She smiled at him. "I won't allow it." She felt her eyes getting heavier.

"Addy," his voice broke. Tears began to flow down his cheeks and her body was getting paler and colder. He could hear sirens in the distance. He prayed to god that they weren't too late. "Addy."


	14. Chapter 14

Every one was worried, not just about Addison. The team was worried about Steve. there he sat in the waiting room, his clothes and hands covered in her blood. Tony and Clint tried to console the captain, but he said nothing in return. It was when Rachel entered with her old team mates, Steve finally moved. "How did this happen? Did Doom do this?" She asked as she stood in front of the team.

"Well we would think you would be keeping better tabs, especially when SHEILD owns the building." Tony shot back, but the look on Rachel's face stopped him in his tracks. "I'll call Richards." Tony stood up quickly and went out to have a conversation with Mr. Fantastic.

"She's back," Steve spoke for the first time. "She said she's back."

Rachel stopped in her tracks, "That's what she said? I'm calling Fury. We need to get Addy transferred as soon as she's out of surgery." She walked out quickly with a phone in her hand.

"Are you sure she said that?" Brent asked, making sure he heard him correctly.

Steve glared at the man, "Who the hell is she?" Anger filled him as he was being kept out of the dark.

Brent gave him a sad look. "A ghost from Addy's past." He sad across from Steve. "When Addy began CITIZEN, Vivian thought her daughter Cassidy could train with her side by side. However because of her adoptive father was training Addy and Viv was training her kid...They ended up in different leagues. Addy was quick and determined to beat any obstacle in her way. Cassidy would cry to mommy and Addy would take over a job midway and finish it.

Cassidy was the leader of the other team. They were half assed and crooked. So when Vivian waged war on us Cassidy became her captain and second hand man. She would try to kill us off, but she couldn't do it. She would fail until she bombed the subway. She nearly killed Addy, but she managed to kill Lucas."

Steve gave him a shocked look. "You guys knew she was alive and didn't do anything about it?"

"It was Addy's choice."

_Cassidy scrambled away from Addison, like a hunted animal trying to flee from the predator. However for the markswoman it was easy for her to shoot the girl in the leg. "Please stop," Cassidy begged. _

_Addison's eyes were cold as she stood over Cassidy. "Like you did Cass?" She snickered. _

_"You killed my mother!"_

_She let out a dry laugh, "Like you poisoned my father?"_

_"I didn't..."_

_"You're a terrible liar," she pointed the gun towards her uninjured leg. "You killed Lucas, I think we're even now." The gun shot rang through the forest. "I bet that went through a few tendons...now you should hurry before it gets too serious." She began to walk away._

_"Aren't you going to kill me?" She yelled. _

_"You're not an issue for me any more. Even with those wounds you could never get close to my caliber." She pointed her gun and shot once more. Cassidy cried as she clutched her shoulder. _

Steve sat there silently. "So she left her out there to die?"

"Addy was vicious," Max answered. "She was so angry. Till she met you, she would never talk to any one until she met you."

Before Steve could respond a doctor came out. "Smith?" She said from the chart.

Bruce was the first one to stand up to talk with the doctor. "How is she?"

"She's lost a bit of blood, but she's stabilized. She is a very lucky girl, the way the bullet entered her body, it only grazed her artery."

"Can I see her?" Steve asked.

"She's still under, but I don't see why not." The doctor walked away.

* * *

Every one decided that Steve should be the first one to see her, but he wasn't ready to see her as she was. His heart broke at the sight of the frail girl in front of him. Wires and tubes were connected to her body as she slept. He sat next to her and held her hand. "You kept your promise."

"She'll need a blood transfusion, but she's okay to transport." Fury's voice spoke to the super solider.

He looked back to the one eyed director, "Did you know about this?"

"I had the idea that Cassidy was alive, but up until recently she wasn't on the radar. When you guys got back from Rio, Addison came to talk to me. She heard something from her informant. Cassidy teamed up with Doom. She made a deal to help him and she'd get to kill Addy. She figured this out, but she didn't want you hurt."

"You mean she went out and got hurt because she wanted to protect me?"

Fury looked at the young girl then to the captain. "That is what I am sayin'." He walked over to the bed, "This girl is normally many steps ahead of the group. She never tells the plan until she needs to."

Steve looked back to Addison. "What do we do now?"

"They'll probably attack while she's still weak."

"I'll protect her." His face looked determined.

"I see well then I think I have a plan that can work."

* * *

Once Addison was transferred to SHIELD headquarters, Steve was by her side. It wasn't long when Rachel and Bruce stormed into the room. "What were you thinking?" Rachel roared.

Steve stared at Addison as she slept. "Do you know what you did?" Bruce spoke this time.

"I gave her some of my blood."

"You see nothing wrong with this?" Rachel crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fury said that would help her."

"We don't know what it'll do to her body." Bruce said calmly. "And if something happens to her, we won't know if it's permanent or temporary."

"But her wound will heal faster now." Steve argued. "That is all that matters."

"Can we not yell, some people are trying to sleep." Addison mumbled.

"Addy," Steve grabbed her hand.

She smiled at him, "I'm sorry to worry you. But this was the easiest way to see if I was right."

"You knew some one was watching you?"

"I had a feeling, but I didn't want to worry about you."

"Please for the love of god tell me these things. I was worried sick about you."

Addison placed her hand on his cheek. "I kept my promise." She looked over to Bruce and Rachel. "So what happened while I was out?"

"We should leave you guys alone." Bruce said pulling Rachel with him.

Addison looked at Steve who just smiled at her. "What's going on?"

"They're trying to find Doom and Cassidy. We think they'll attack while your recovering." She sat up slowly.

"Why does it feel like I wasn't shot?" She began to pull out the needles and IV's.

"Fury wanted me to give some of my blood to you."

"You're my type?" She tilted her head to the side. "So you put how much of your blood in me?"

"A small shot," he checked her hand. The needle marks that were in her arm were now gone.

"It looks like it works," she said as she hopped out of her bed.

"You shouldn't get out of your bed." He said, but she ignored him and walked out of the room. "Addy," he followed suit.

"I feel fine." She shrugged it off as she went to her room. She quickly changed out of her hospital gown and in to something comfortable.

"Addy, they don't know how you'd react to my blood."

She shrugged, "Let's try it out."


	15. Chapter 15

Steve felt a little iffy about following Addison into the gym. "Addy," Steve tried to reason with her. "You just had surgery, we should do this."

"We're in a facility where we can patch me up as needed." Addison shot back, "I want to see if I'm as strong as you." She said as she raised her fists in a defensive position.

"Addy you don't want to do this," Steve warned.

"I'm actually a little curious to see who would come on top." Fury walked into the room along with Rachel and Bruce.

Addison tilted her head to the side and lowered her guard. "Do you think is permanent?"

Rachel shrugged, "We'll have to do some blood testing, but we have no idea as of yet."

"Rogers, I want you to spar with Addison." Fury told him, "I want to see who comes on top."

"Come on Steve, you wouldn't have to hold back."

"I don't when I fight Thor..."

"He's in Asguard," Addison punched Steve in the arm.

He looked at her oddly and rubbed his arm. "I don't normally fight women."

She smiled, "Make an exception." Her voice was serious. She quickly swung her fist at him. He quickly grabbed her wrist to stop the punch, but she grabbed his arm and twisted it back.

"Addy I don't want to hurt you." He reasoned as he twisted her arm behind her back.

"I just want you to take me seriously." She grumbled as she did a high kick to the head and pushed herself away from him.

"Addy I love you," he yelled at her. "I can't fight the girl I love seriously. What if you get hurt by me?"

She lowered her guard, "What?"

"I love you Addy, you almost died. I want you safe, even from me." He walked out of the room with her standing there in shock.

"I think you should follow him." Rachel said, making Addison leave her thoughts.

Without a word she ran after him. "Steve!" She yelled as she caught up to him.

"Are you mad at me Addy?" He asked bitterly.

She grabbed his arm. "Why would I be mad?" He looked at her for a moment, "I love you too Steve." His arms wrapped around her waist as he lifted her off the ground. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Were you scared I wouldn't feel the same way?"

He pulled her close, "No, I don't want to lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere," she grinned. "I won't allow you to be alone."

"Look at the cute couple," Tony teased, Steve slowly let her down.

"I really want to beat you up Tony," Addison said seriously. "You had to ruin the moment there?"

He scratched his head, "I didn't know you guys were having a moment, I thought you two were getting busy?"

Addison laughed softly, "So that's what you call it when you're with Pepper. Come on Steve we can talk in my room."

"See getting busy." Tony poked fun.

* * *

Sue and Addison sat at the table as Tony and Reed were building. "So what happened when Steve gave you his blood?"

"I healed up and I have no idea what it's doing to my body." Addison said with a shrug. "Rachel said that it wasn't enough blood to change me like him. Ben will say differently." Addison smirked as she asked Ben to see how hard she could hit. Ben laughed and told her to give her best shot, which resulted in him sliding a few feet.

"They already took a sample?"

Addison laughed, "Did you want a sample too Sue?" She teased the scientist.

She smirked, "Looks like Steve didn't come today."

"He's talking with Ben," she shrugged. "He's still worried about me." She grabbed her laptop out of her bag and a cellphone.

"What's all that for," Sue looked at her oddly.

Addison powered on her computer and began typing rapidly. "Cassidy and Doom are working together, Cassidy is one to use normal contacts that she's been using over the years."

"How will you find her?"

Addison smirked, "The rifle she used was similar to mine. However I'm guessing the protestics she's using to steady her aim makes the kickback a little less intense, so the distance isn't as much. However in the US guns like that to assumble are hard to find. So she had to go through a few weapons dealers for that." She began dialing her phone. "Hey Brent, I need to you go chat up your contacts in Italy. Yeah I need you find out if she talked to him. Her bank was recently wiped out, so we know she's been using cash. Be careful."

"How can you track down the arms dealer that fast?"

"Cassidy lost her V card to him, so I would think that would be a safe bet." She turned her attention to the men building away. "Are you guys done yet? I'm really bored of being 'in a coma'."

"Well princess if you know anything about astrophysics by all means." Tony shot back at her.

"Some one is getting all grumpy, didn't get busy with Pepper last night?" She smirked at him.

He pointed a wrench at her, "Did you say something to her?"

"We just had a few girl talks as she visited me." She shrugged, "Why?"

Tony didn't answer as Ben and Steve walked into the room. "Did you boys have fun?" Addison looked to Ben then Steve.

"To be honest, I'm ready to go." Steve smiled at her. "I'm getting hungry."

Addison closed her laptop and started to pack up. "Looks like I'm working at your place then." She grabbed her bag. "Let me know if you guys need help, I'll track them down my way."

* * *

Rachel and Bruce sat in the lab, "How does this blood test look?" Rachel asked as Bruce looked through his microscope.

"I don't know," he said honestly. Rachel tilted her head to the side. "Bring me yesterday's slide then Steve's slide." Rachel hurried to the storage room and brought back the slides.

"How bad is it?"

He paused for a moment, "Ah...not bad exactly. However it might be that the serum is working."

Rachel looked surprised, "I'm getting Addy here."

"Good idea we should keep an eye on her just in case she becomes something else." Bruce said in a worried manner.

"Natasha," Rachel said on her phone.

Addison sighed on the other line. "Wrong number."

"We need you to come to the lab as soon as possible."

"What's wrong?"

"Just come, bring Clint along."

"I'll be there in an hour."


End file.
